transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Payload In Transit
A large Autobot hover transport groans slowly over the Cybertronian landscape, carrying a vast, crystalline load. It's moving so slowly that it's hardly moving, but that's probably because it has nearly reached its destination. It comes to a final halt before an entryway that opens into a circular passage. The tunnel would lead anyone who traveled it down into a heavily-shielded bunker deep within the bowels of Cybertron. Perhaps it had once served as a military fortification, or a bomb shelter for civilians--that is, when the planet had once been rife with civilian mechs. However, it is abandoned now, and will suit Perceptor's purposes well. He's been hard at work growing his own stock of the crystals Cross had been creating for use in building his 'cybercidic' weaponry, and has elected to transport them to a more secure location for further experimentation. He's convinced that they must have applications stretching far beyond what the EDC has managed to grasp, and is determined to find a way to make use of them. In fact, he sincerely believes that Cross had never actually had a true understanding of the alien tech he claimed to have reverse-engineered, and never -would-, either. The EDC commander may be so hotheaded as to think that his species are just as thoroughly advanced as Cybertronians are and perhaps even more so, but he couldn't be more wrong. Cybertronians had been in existence for far longer than humankind; thus it was only logical that they were so much more advanced in just about every way. The only reason why the humans weren't still struggling even to reach just beyond their native planet's neighboring celestial bodies was due to the fact that they had entered into an alliance with the Autobots, who had been gracious enough to share some of their technology with the young species in order to protect them from the Decepticon menace. Being thoroughly convinced of all this, it was small wonder that Perceptor thought Cross was small-minded, overconfident, and naive. Those were the thoughts he has been keeping in the back of his processor as of late, while he is running all those calculations and working through his hypotheses in the front... And they are still there now, as he is standing in the transport's main control room, dialing down the power output to its forward thrusters and redirecting them toward the ground. He brings the transport to a full stop and begins directing various drones and gumbies to begin unloading the crystals and lab equipment onto smaller shuttles whose size would suit the narrow passageway down into the bunker. The doors to the cargo hold slide open and a ramp lowers itself down to meet up with the entry to the tunnel before the unloading begins. Of course, the scientist had requested a team to accompany him should the Decepticons decide to assail the operation and attempt to steal the crystals. He knew that if they intended to do such a thing, it was highly likely they would attempt it now, since the objects of interest were, as expected, most vulnerable while in transit. "Scattershot, I suggest our forces establish a perimeter around the transport, and monitor the passage as well, should the attackers choose to approach from below." He isn't quite as militarily inclined or experienced as the Technobot, so when it comes to such things, he leaves the final decision up to him. Scattershot gives Perceptor a nod. "You got it, Science Guy." He walks away from the massive transport, giving his ground troops a wave. "Alright mechs, you heard 'em. Team Brawn, you're on point: move on down past the transport and give me an all clear once you've confirmed it. Team Prowl, you're the speartip for the transport, Sparta style. Wolfwings, keep an eye on the skies for me." Wolfwings, the best NPC ever, nods and transforms into a wolf with wings before leaping into flight. Scattershot lights a cigar, watching him go. "With any luck, we're home without incident in a few clicks." Bluestreak had long decided that Perceptor enjoyed bringing him along as backup, and it was certainly no surprise that the scientist requested the gunner to come along with them as well. Not that the Datsun minded this at all, it was a good chance to get away from the base for a while. He also considered it ironic that he was put under "Team Prowl"- maybe because of his past connection to the mech, or the fact that they looked so alike. Doesn't matter either way, as the mission at hand came first. With a small salute to Scattershot, he took the front of the transport, having heard about what Perceptor wanted to do with them. Elita One appears from behind the vaulted doors, as the gumbies start to move the crystals in transit. She approaches Perceptor and his team, "A quiet run it seems." She looks over the transport, "Never cared for these trackers, they're energon hogs, but seems to have done the job." She gives a nod of recognition to the other Bots she's reconnected with, "Perceptor, I haven't had a chance to issue a report, but there's some other things you need to know of late." That's the other problem with transports that big. Something that big and shiny, with all that security...that just /screams/ 'HEY VALUABLE STUFF OVER HEAR GUYZ'. As such, well...it's hardly surprising that there's INTEREST in the transport and its contents. Which probably explains why Buzzsaw, Sneak-sneak Engine Mode engaged, is quietly winging in to land on a wrecked tower (It's Cybertron, there's always a Wrecked Something nearby. Millenia of war and all). Scooting forwards, he peeks over the edge, yellow eyes gleaming slightly as he hunkers down, popping his Super Space Spy Microcameraphone out of its armored casing, panning it over the transport, taking note of the guards, then focusing on Perceptor and his /STILL PRESENT OPTICS THE RED HIDED BASTARD/. Hissing slightly, Buzzsaw quietly blurts out a short encoded blast of directed radio, signalling the Autobot Transport 'Nice Juicy Target' has come to a stop. His job is to find things. He'll let others get to work blowing shit up. Repugnus says, "So. I'm standing outside Sideswipe's brig right now, and for some reason he's not in it! I could have sworn told that scamp to be back the instant that tour was over. I also could have sworn I told him not to screw anything up while I granted him the chance to on that tour! Man, Sideswipe must be trying REALLY hard to tick me off!" Look! Up in the sky! Is it a bird? An Aerialbot? No, it's Needlenose! The F-16 is coming in high, having worked out all the nitty gritty for this strike with his fellow Decepticons. The timing has to be perfect for them to hit the hover-transport both from air and land. <> Threat level five means pretty high. Needlenose hears Buzzsaw's report over the Decepticon broadband and sends an awknowledgement. << I'm ready on your signal, Motormaster.>> Underneath Needlenose's wings are Zigzag and Sunbeam. Remarkably, both of them seem pretty alert and ready to take care of business once the Stunticon leads the charge. First Aid says, "Ah, yes... about that..." Repugnus says, "Yes, go on!" First Aid says, "He, ah, showed up at one of the you-know-whats in you-know-where and, um, grabbed Cross and shook him for about five minutes while screaming threats at him." First Aid says, "Now in Sideswipe's defence, Cross did have it coming. Just... maybe from Fortress Maximus or whoever's in charge these days." Repugnus laughs. "Oh, hohohoho, that scamp! Ahhh...." Torque says, "He did.. /what/? Oi.." Nate Briar says, "Actually, I admire Sideswipe's courage to stand up for what he believes in. I" Scattershot says, "Well that's just damn odd. Ah would have assumed after he took a shot at me with mah back turned after Ah benched him from active duty, it woulda been enough to, you know, not let him leave in the first place." Repugnus says, "Yes, well, everyone makes mistakes. Like thinking that they can run from me, for instance. Sideswipe, you do know that I have your scent, right? And that I can follow it for hundreds of miles?" First Aid says, "I think maybe we all need to get together and decide what we're doing about Cross." Repugnus says, "So I'm going to warn you right now. GET BACK IN THE DAMN BRIG OR I WILL FIND YOU AND INTRODUCE TO A NEW DEFINITION OF PAIN!!!" Motormaster circled around to intercept the team and waited. He had gotten to a higher vantage point to look down on what was being hauled and who was guarding it. < I see it. Wait for my signal. Get into place to strike on all sides...> he growls low into the com as pulls out his cannon, preparing to take aim. The bastard bird wasn't the only tracker tailing the transport. But he was smaller, faster, and stealthier. So we'll let him sneak in and snoop out the local and defenses first, then move in on the oh so valuable treasures hidden within like the nougert center of an expensive candy. As such Carnivac had kept his distance, trailing the Autobots from a distance while Buzzsaw did his thing. Once the word comes in that the transport has stopped and the patrols are out he emits a growling chuckle to himself. Now the real fun begins. He pauses a moment, letting his hightened senses do the work of pinpointing one of the scouting patrols reported by the bird and the jet. The mechanical lupine hunkers down behind some random ground foundation, and waits... Repugnus says, "Ahem, nevermind that, First Aid. But you're right. We gotta set up a meeting, and chat about all of our problems." Lamborghini Gallardo listens to Motormaster and hangs back, just driving along, waiting for him to call the time to strike. Surely, a stray car would not look too strange in the vicinity of Iacon! Yes, nothing to see here... As it turns out, Buzzsaw has a passenger! Yes, at some point in time, Americon attached himself to Buzzsaw as a cassette, now that he's woken up, he abruptly transforms into robot mode! "Hey, Buzzsaw!" he says too loudly, standing up. "Whatcha doin', huh?" He smiles, oblivious to what Buzzsaw is doing. Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Scattershot stops in his tracks as Repugnus announces on the broadband that Sideswipe is not only not in his cell, but was let out of it in the first place. "Slag it all to hell..." And that's when more good news hits him, from Wolfwings: <> "This day keeps getting better..." He turns back towards the transport, yelling orders as he unslings his rifle. "Listen up you red and orange piles of ass kickery! We've got friends dropping by! Bluestreak, stay with the transport! Inferno! Find a Con to set on fire so you've got fires to put out! Perceptor, how combustable is this crap, anyway?" He scans the skies as Team Prowl moves into a defensive formation around the transport and gives Elita a nod. "Ah feel like killing the hell outta something. You?" Repugnus audibly types something. "Wait a minute, why is Elita rank 2? That's unacceptable! Better... bump that up a bit... there we go! Primus knows *I* don't want to manage a bunch of femmebots." First Aid says, "Oh, congratulations, Elita!" Torque says, "What's the supposed to mean, Repugnus?" Repugnus says, "It means femmebots are hard to manage, so best to have a femmebot do it so that they know how it feels." First Aid says, "I'm not sure if that's how it works." Torque grumbles a little over the comm Inferno fidgets a bit next to Perceptor. Every mention of what Cross has done to create uneasiness between the Autobots and the Humans has put him on edge. Scattershot's orders are welcome, but the Decepticons not so much. "Got it, Scattershot!" he says, emphatically, and scans the field for a possible target, and it isnt long before he spots Americon. With a sneer, he charges toward the little con, ready to open up. Repugnus says, "News to me!" Sideswipe an't under breaking . " Elita One raises her head, responding to Scattershot "Well they're late to the party, we're almost secured." She calls out to the gumby squad, <> She raises her forearm, her cannon quickly summoned from sub-space. << Who do we have visual on?>> She takes a forward position from the transport, "We've got to ensure the transport doesn't draw fire. That means get blasting!" Even before anyone gets into real accurate range, Elita One starts firing her disruptor at the closest target to her, the jet that was pointed out, Needlenose. It was a long shot to make, but it was more to draw attention anyway. Still no sense drawing TOO much fire. Combat: Inferno sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Elita One strikes F-16XL Jet Fighter with her Disruptor attack! Repugnus says, "Hey, that sounds familiar! I like to do that, too. Shkkk, shkkk, can't read you, sir! Losing signal! Shkk, shkk!" "Thank you, Scattershot." Perceptor nods as the military CO doles out the orders. He's certainly good at his job. As such, he's happy to leave him in charge of the patrols. When Elita One approaches, he nods to her as well though he keeps part of his attention focused on overseeing gumbies and drones, making sure they handle the equipment and crystals with care, as much of it is rather dangerous and/or fragile. "Yes, what is it, Elita One? I presume it concerns the toxins we identified this past orbital cycle." He answers briefly before turning back to one of the many monitor displays that are situated throughout the control room. The transport has close-range sensors but none of them are sensitive enough to pick up on Buzzsaw or any of the approaching cons. That would have to be left up to the patrols Scattershot is in charge of. That is...until Americon suddenly starts talking rather loudly. His voice emanates from one of the monitors, and Perceptor abruptly turns toward it. And that was when Wolfwings announces over the comm that he has spotted Needlenose. The scientist sighs. He had predicted something like this would happen, with 74.2% certainty. He -had- been about to tell Elita not to speak so quickly regarding a 'quiet run'. "I suppose we shall have to discuss the matter at a later time, then." With that, he hurries out of the control room to assist the rest of the team in defending the payload. Combat: Inferno misses Americon with his You can't do that on MY watch! attack! -2 Bluestreak was listening to the Autobot channel too- he almost broke down into silent laughter, leave it up to Sideswipe to find a way out of the brig anyway. But he straighted up as he heard Scattershot announce that they have company nearby. "So much for an easy transport." The gunner said, preparing his rifle. "Roger that Scattershot." He called back as his team fanned out, taking the center position as he looked around for any possible snipers out there. He spots Motormaster not too far away, and deciding to make the first shot before he fires on anyone else, he aims and fires. Perceptor says, "Autobots, the crystals are potentially extremely dangerous. Do -not- allow the Decepticons near them!" Combat: Bluestreak misses Motormaster with his Charge Disperser Rifle attack! Combat: Perceptor sets his defense level to Protected. Mecha Fenrir Wolf slaps a paw over his face briefly when Americon epicly fails Basic Stealth 101. People complain about -me- being too noisy for his own good? At least Carnivac knows how to duck and cover for proper positioning. But nevermind that, the shooting has started. Time to get to work! The wolf bounds out of his hiding spot, becoming incased in his larger armored form in the process and a flash of light, powerful legs propelling him towards the transport in short order. But instead of opening fire on a whim as some might expect, the wolfish beast is making optimal use of little covert time there is left, taking in the site with his powerful hearing and olfactory sensors, and sending out the tactical information that results on direct data-burst packets to the other Decepticons. Carnivac is sealed within his Pretender shell, becoming a giant biomechanical wolf. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Scattershot with his Infrared Targeting Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Scattershot's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf misses Elita One with his Infrared Targeting Area attack! Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Perceptor with his Infrared Targeting Area attack! Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf (Carnivac) used "Infrared Targeting": A Level 0 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Perceptor's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Bluestreak with his Infrared Targeting Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Bluestreak's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Inferno with his Infrared Targeting Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Inferno's Agility! (Crippled) Motormaster sees the sniper Bot just in time to take a step back to avoid being hit by a shot and a snarl spreads across his face. Bellowing in his best, deepest voice, he yells, "ATTACK!" And with that, he raises his cannon to his shoulder and takes aim. ...what. No...wait..bu..wha..hu..GAHHHHh. Buzzsaw would be sputtering loudly and blowing his cover, except that, well, he's currently eyetwitching as Americon LOUDLY blows his perfectly nice sniper niche, right as the raid begins. The Intel XO doesn't waste time, turning and scuttling down the side of the tower, leaving Americon to his well-deserved fate of being shot at by A COMMIE FIRETRUCK. Sighing, he skids down the side of the tower, digging claws in and peaking around the edge of it. His Super Space Spy Gear is panning over the battlefield, just looking for a weakpoints, and cheerily using his XO status to add Helpful Targeting Data and Armor Analysis to Heads Up Displays. Combat: Motormaster strikes Bluestreak with his Atom-Smasher Cannon attack! -2 Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Elita One for weaknesses Needlenose can exploit. Americon peers at Buzzsaw, face going blank for a moment. Then he finally looks down the tower at where the Autobots are. "OH, right. That's probably why you're here." He hurls himself from the tower, transforming into eagle mode and zooming right at... well, he isn't sure yet, until Inferno fires at him! Americon didn't really try to dodge, he was just going too fast apparently. "INFERNO! The most communist of all Autobots! Let this be our final battle!" He tries to fly right into Inferno's face! Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Inferno with his Ram attack! F-16XL Jet Fighter knew he was going to be taking fire with this plan. They always go for the aerials first! That in this case means him and Americon. Buzzsaw's stealth apparently sees him through day... despite the odd formation he and Americon are going through. The odd, /creepy as hell/ formation. Elita One's disruptor blast sears a hole in his right wing, nearly missing Sunbeam. "Whoa," says the beach bum. Needlenose barrel rolls to one side to avoid further strikes coming his way. Elita's wish comes true as Needlenose seems ready to engage her in combat. Transforming to robot mode, with a Targetmaster in both hands, the mech flashes the femme leader a smile. "Hey, toots. If you want we can forgo the fighting and just retire to the Steel Balloon or something. First round's on me if you want." No, Needlenose isn't flirting, but he is being serious. He'd rather chat with Elita One than fight her. But alas, Motormaster is making it clear that he's going to brutalize anyone that doesn't at least /look/ like they're pulling their weight, and so Needlenose takes aim with Sunbeam. Upon receiving Buzzsaw's targeting data, Sunbeam fires a powerful burst of light that threatens to short out Elita One's optic sensors! More Than Meets The Eye! F-16XL Jet Fighter transforms into robot mode! Lamborghini Gallardo takes to the air to study their opponents, now that Motormaster has sprung his trap. Scattershot is quite formidable, but could there be a chink in his armour? The pitiless eye of her unboard camera winks, and in a flash, the data is sent to... Triggerhappy, Straxus help them all. Combat: Needlenose misses Elita One with his Light Burst Discharger attack! Flipping into a modified F-35B Lightning II, the sky is not the limit. Combat: F-35B Lightning II sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Contrail analyzes Scattershot for weaknesses Carnivac can exploit. F-35B Lightning II confuses Carnivac and Triggerhappy because. /Because./ Bluestreak cursed loudly as Motormaster not only managed to avoid his shot, but he got him well enough as he felt his armor crack and leak. But the good little soldier in him refuses to just take it, standing his ground, he takes aim at Motormaster again, refusing to give the Decepticon any sort of edge here. "Was that your best shot?" He challanged the Stunticon as he fired at any weak areas he can see on him. Combat: Bluestreak strikes Motormaster with his Not good enough to take me down (Pistol) attack! THe fighting erupting around him, Scattershot takes a moment to make a decision on how to proceed...What he really wants to do is hit battlecruiser mode and start murdering Decepticons, but the Autobots have enough movers deployed...And then Perceptor reminds everyone to double down on defense. As the transport moves into the tunnel, Scattershot steps into position, between the transport and the Decepticons, and transforms into his extremely suggestion battlestation mode: to get to the transport, the Cons will have to get through him, first. As he transforms, his pulse cannon hums to life, catching the loudest of the attackers in the crosshairs. "Sorry, Motormaster..." There's a Mega Man X style humming charge sound as the cannon prepares to fire..." Scattershot transforms into an awesome BATTLESTATION! Radar! Cannons! Bullet shields! Elita One darts backwards two steps, a nimble jump. She manages a scowl in that short timeframe, "I've heard that one before." She quickly turns about, as Needlenose does his flyby, she anticipates his trajectory, intent on her plasma fire meeting his underbelly...where those Seeker bombs and armaments generally lie. Meanwhile the gumby squad she ordered moments earlier, return with metal tripods. Blue protective fields start popping up around the transport itself, though weak, it would be enough to deflect lesser energy fire, and ballistics. Combat: Autobot Battlestation sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Elita One strikes Needlenose with her Plasma Cannon attack! -4 Combat: Autobot Battlestation strikes Motormaster with his Megavolt Pulse Cannon attack! Inferno blasts away at Americon, and is transfixed for a moment. "Commu...wha-" he says, a screwed up look on his face as Americon comes around his extinguisher stream and smashes him dead on. Rolling to a stop on the ground, he does a sort of push-up to get himself in line with the strange cassetticon. "How about some rocket's red glare, Americhump!" he says, and rolls his missile launcher up to get a lock on the tape. Scattershot says, "Autobot City, this is Scattershot.. Transport is under heavy attack." Combat: Inferno strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with his Rocket's red punch in the FACE! attack! Perceptor hangs back for a bit, examining the battlefield. They needed to push the Decepticons as far away from the transport and the entry to the passageway as possible. He orders the gumbies to stop unloading for now and take shelter either within the transport or in the bunker, whichever happened to be closer. Quickly, he takes out a small datapad and keys a few commands. The doors to the passage then begin to slide shut to protect the cargo that has already been taken down to the bunker. It's really too bad that the transport is too large to move into the tunnel itself. If one of the Decepticons manages to get into the transport, there wouldn't much inside of it in the way of defenses to keep him from appropriating some of the crystals and escaping with them. <> he comms to the gumbies inside the transport. It wouldn't keep the Cons from entering, but it would at least make it a bit more difficult... Once that's been dealt with, he turns his attention back to the battlefield, having taken note of the difficulty Bluestreak appears to be having against the much larger Motormaster. Thus, he transforms down into his secondary form and zooms his scopes in on the lead Stunticon, analyzing him for armor weaknesses before feeding the information to the gunner. Perceptor folds down into his microscope secondary form. Combat: Perceptor analyzes Motormaster for weaknesses Bluestreak can exploit. Oooooh, you are such a /commie microscope/, Perceptor. That is totally BUZZSAW's schtick, and you are STEALING IT. Clacking his beak angrily at the annoying Autobot Scientist, Buzzsaw observes for a moment before shrugging. Well, there's only one thing to do. Carefully sliding to keep the firefight between Motormaster and Bluestreak in view...Buzzsaw starts analyzing Bluestreak's frame for armor weaknesses, feeding the data to Motormaster so he can exploit it. Gotta keep the meatshields happy, after all! Would suck if Buzzsaw had to do the fighting HIMSELF, the horror! Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Bluestreak for weaknesses Motormaster can exploit. Who says Decepticons can't work together? Carnivac provides tactical positioning data, and in return gets some feedback from Contrail's camera-eye in the sky. As the Technobot transforms into a fairly lazy designed for a 'base' and draws a bead with his cannon on the Stunticon commander the lupine Pretender darts off to the side, circling around the Techno-base and.. aha, there we are. Between his hightened senses and Contrail's scanning he picks up on some of the recoil compesation hardware for that cannon firing. With a vivid grid he brings his own weapon around and takes aim as he singsongs manically, "And you were there at the turn caught in the burning glow, and I was there at the turn waiting to let you know!" Then opens fire with his thermal energy draining weapon to try and screw up the Technobot's systems! Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Autobot Battlestation with his Anti-Thermal Cannon attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Autobot Battlestation, making him less efficient. Robotic Bald Eagle is rocket punched! Or... punched by a rocket! "What!?" Americon cries as the rocket-propelled fist hurls him into a stack of explosive red barrels, which go tumbling about and rolling around everywhere! "AWWWWKKKK!" Americon cries as the barrels roll over him again and again, firing his eye lasers in desperation, but this just blows up one of the barrels, and soon all the other barrels are exploding as well, and the whole area is filled with EXPLOSIONS! How DISTRACTING! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Inferno with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Inferno's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle misses Elita One with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Bluestreak with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Bluestreak's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Autobot Battlestation with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Autobot Battlestation's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Microscope with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle (Americon) used "Distract Attack": A Level 0 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Microscope 's Agility. (Crippled) Motormaster hardly even notices the shot that Bluestreak hit him with, "Is that all you got whimp!?" He's about to put hsi cannon to his shoulder again to exchange another round of fire with Bluestreak when he feels a strike from a pulse cannon strike him. He grunts and staggers slightly. He turns and glares at the Autobot Battlestation, "Fragger!" he snarls but his eyes are for the little Datsun. Raising the cannon once more, he fires off another round before deciding to move and head into battle. Combat: Motormaster misses Bluestreak with his Atom-Smasher Cannon attack! -3 Needlenose frowns as Elita dodges Sunbeam despite Buzzsaw's tactical data, only to have her blast him again with that damn plasma gun. Needlenose goes flying back, smacking against the transport's shields befoer slumping to the ground. "Ow!" he exclaims, rubbing his aching head with his free hand. Glancing up at the shield itself, Needlenose wonders just how the Cons are going to deal with that. "Ah well... Motormaster's problem, I guess. *You*, missy, are *my* problem. Sunbeam, Zigzag, to me!" Sunbeam's already in his hand, but Zigzag jumps out of subspace and lands in his other just as Needlenose stands up. He holds both pistols over his head. "Da na na NAAA na, da na na NAA na... da na na naaaaaa!" The Targetmaster then shoves Zigzag into Sunbeam, forming a gigantic rifle cannon. "Really should have taken me up on the offer, lady." he says before everything around Elita One starts exploding... possibly including her as well! Combat: Needlenose sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Needlenose misses Elita One with his Theme Music Powerup attack! F-35B Lightning II transforms back into her car mode and drives alongside Motormaster. Her boot pops open, and a refuelling arm extends from the trunk to hook Motormaster up with some sweet, sweet energon, so that he can continue to ruin the Autobots' day. Turning into a police car, Contrail fights crime! Wait, that's not right. Contrail causes crime. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo deploys her reserve energon tank. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo runs a diagnostic check on Motormaster There isn't much Scattershot can do as Carnivac approaches: his current strategy, after all, is just 'bullet shield.' The hit sends system alarms ringing like crazy as counter measure defense turrets engage and return fire on Carnivac, even as his targetting systems attempt to deal with whatever it is that Americon just did! It's hard to creatively pose when you're a base! The Cons were working in a good concerted effort, but were unable to really capitalize on things yet. <> A burst of fire misses Elita One, moments after a series of firecracker-like explosions radiate the area. <> She adds verbally, "For all the good it does you." Elita again does a quick swivel, putting her back to one of the deployed shelter shields, "Nice rifle, Needlenose, do you do the missing yourself, or do you let it do the work for you?" More plasma fire follows after the flier. Combat: Autobot Battlestation strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with his Turret-Mounted Artillery attack! Bluestreak moves out of the way of Motormaster's shot, which seemed to be distracted as the Stunticon looked eager to move on to what was next. Unfortunately, the gunner didn't feel like letting him go so easily as he focused his next shot on Motormaster once more, intent on taking him down. The Con might have avoided his rifle shot, but he can't avoid a rocket aiming dead center. Combat: Bluestreak sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Bluestreak strikes Motormaster with his Shoulder-Mounted Rocket attack! Combat: Elita One strikes Needlenose with her Plasma Cannon attack! -2 Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo refuels Motormaster's energon reserves. Perceptor had just finished feeding the data to Bluestreak when red explosions suddenly start going off everywhere. "Agh..." he transforms back to his biped form and ducks behind a corner of the transport in order to regain his bearings. He scopes out the battlefied, finding with satisfaction that most of the Decepticons are being kept quite busy, as he had originally hoped for. However, moving his optics skyward he spots Contrail spying from above, watching as she decides toward the ground to refill Motormaster's energon reserves. Now he could have hit her in the air, but her current location made it more likely for him to score a hit. The scientist draws his weapon and squeezes off a shot in her direction. Perceptor reverts to his primary form. Combat: Perceptor sets his defense level to Aggressive. "Oh no!" Inferno yelps, as Americon crashes into the barrels. "You...wait why did we leave explosive barrels out in the open?" he says, a screwed up look on his face yet again, as Americon's eye lasers hit the barrels, blinding him in a flash of light. He quickly pulls his extinguisher, and hoses down everything, including the naughty little bird. Combat: Inferno sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Perceptor strikes Lamborghini Gallardo with his Can't stay out of the fight for long! (Laser) attack! Combat: Inferno misses Robotic Bald Eagle with his DIRTY DIRTY BIRD! attack! Artillery shots punch holes in armor plating and biomechanical flesh alike, but even as smoke swirls off of the hits Carnivac just cackles some more. "Hurt so good baby!" Is there even a sane circuit in this hexnut's head anymore? Probably not. "I don't care what you think, as long as its about me~" Legs flex, then with the phoomp of powerful hydraulics launch the manic marauder towards the Technobot cannon-base in an attempt to claw and bite away some of those defenses, and mostly try and keep Scattershot's attentions focused on an up close and personal threat. Mmmm. Yes, yes, this is a nice, delicoiusly confused fight now. Buzzsaw decides it's time to take advantage of it, especially with Americon's timely DISTRACTION. Maybe he isn't absolutely useless afterall. Hmmmmmmm. Mentally putting that idea away until later, Buzzsaw darts through the sky, Sneaky-Sneak mode on full as he darts for the top of the transport, landing silently. Hunkering down as quickly as possible, he glances back and forth to make he isn't being spyed upon, then puts his namesake beak to good use, quickly slicing an entry way into a vent on the Transport's roof. Prying it open, he drops inside, tugging the edges of the metal after him to keep it from being too obvious, sticking to the shadows inside as he starts hunting his way to the transport's cargo bays. Time to see what the Autobutts are so desperate to protect! A pair of red, gleaming optics emerges from the smoke and flame of the exploding barrels!! And when Inferno douses the fire... it's just Americon, whatever. "Wow, thanks, Inferno! That fire could have really hurt me! Now to thank you..." He whips out his AMERICANNON, and rests the ridiculously enormous gun across his shoulder like a bazooka. "...by KILLING PERCEPTOR!" He tries to aim down the sight, but it's too high up on the weapon for his head, and so he ambles around as he tries to peer up into the scope. "Enh... enh..." Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Combat: Americon's Americannon attack on Perceptor goes wild! Combat: Americon strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with his Americannon attack! Needlenose has no chance, but stubbornness and a desire not to be seen as a pussy is keeping him going. Elita doesn't even flinch at the explosions around her, and Needlenose grits his teeth as she taunts him again. "I'll have you know th- ARGH!" Ka-BLAMMO! Needlenose's chest almost melts as another plasma burst hits him, once again knocking him into the side of the transport. Bouncing off, Needlenose pushes himself into the air, transforming into F-16 mode. Proton missiles rain down towards the femme as Needlenose strafes him. "We'll see how tough you sound when Perceptor's picking up itty bits of you off the ground with a spatula!" Robots in disguise! Needlenose transforms into his F-16XL Jet Fighter mode! Combat: F-16XL Jet Fighter misses Elita One with his Proton Missiles attack! Lamborghini Gallardo is potshotted by Perceptor, which hurts, but it does not make her flag her pace. Now, Americon is doing a pretty poor job of killing Perceptor, so she decides to give the scientist an experimental sample of his very own to enjoy. In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. Combat: Contrail strikes Perceptor with her Acid Strike attack! Combat: Contrail (Contrail) used "Acid Strike": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Motormaster had begun to move from his spot, about to join the true battle on the gorund when he was hit in the side by a shot from Bluestreak. It was good enough and hard enough to stagger him, sending him ot his knees. As he struggled back up, he turned and snarled, looking right at the smaller Bot. "You'll pay for that!" He takes two running steps and then transforms into his massive Semi tractor and trailer, squeels all eighteen tyres and heads at ramming speed right for the little car. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Motormaster transforms into his Kenworth K1000 mode. Combat: Kenworth K1000 strikes Bluestreak with his King of the Road attack! Elita One leaps aside as the first few missles come inbound towards her. Lowering her right arm, she backpedals before the explosions. The missiles were small and unguided, but proton tipped warheads were certainly no joke. <> She intones as she gracefully plucks a missile out of mid-air, returning it to sender with a grunt. She launches the small explosive back at Needlenose, right at that weapon bay. Never hurts when you get an enemy's munitions to do your work for you! Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Elita One strikes F-16XL Jet Fighter with her This So Happened In E1's First Appearance! attack! -2 The transport has its own security systems, and he definitely shows up on the monitors in the control room, but unfortunately for the Autobots, no one is in there to see it! If the Casseticon followed the vent for a short distance, it would lead him to a maintenance shaft in Cargo Bay C, which is filled with carts-full a strange interdimensionally-existing crystal that powers Franklin Cross' cybercidic weaponry. This cargo bay also has a few cowering gumbies in it, who are crouching behind the carts looking frightened. They're talking in hushed voices. "Think they'll be able to ward 'em off?" One of them asks nervously. "Primus, I dunno, I'm not staring at the holo-displays in the controll room or anything!" The other one answers, sounding a bit sarcastic. "You don't suppose they'll be able to get in here, do you?" "-Vector Sigma-, would you just shut the slag up?!" Meanwhile, some acid lands on Perceptor's left leg. It burns, searing through part of his armor, but doesn't do too much damage. He takes aim once again, this time hoping to hit a bit harder. Combat: Perceptor sets his defense level to Fearless. Bluestreak grins at his success, but he couldn't keep that on for long as he watched Motormaster get up and transform. Seeing that the Stunticon was coming his way, he attempted to transform as well, hoping his speed would at least help him avoid getting hit. But he was too slow, and the next thing he saw is the Stunicon's grill as the semi slammed into him. The pure inerta of it all kept him stuck there, until he finally fell off, rolling away from it. He laid there for a moment, the formation broken as the center was slammed away from there. Combat: Bluestreak takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Perceptor strikes Contrail with his Laser Cannon attack! Inferno runs toward Americon, who he spots leveling the cannon at Perceptor. "Why you little. Stand and fight, you little creep!" As he runs in, Americon snaps the shot off, but thankfully misses, giving the Autobot firefighter the time to ready his fire axe. Combat: Inferno sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Inferno strikes Americon with his +2 Axe of Communism attack! "You two suck! Here, let ME try." Zigzag complains as Needlenose is blasted out of the sky by his own missile. The Targetmaster shifts back into robot mode to avoid falling to the ground again, dusting the soot off his armour. "Damn, damn, damn..." he hisses from the pain. "Seriously, lemme try!" Zigzag insists, but Needlenose just rolls his optics. "Dude, you're an even worse shot than /we/ are. There's no WAY you can hit her." "Like, maybe it's worth a try?" Sunbeam suggests, feeling woozy already from this fight. Needlenose shrugs, "Fine, if it'll shut you up. Zigzag, f--- up that femme!" Needlenose takes aim with the electro-static discharger from above (no cover bonus for you, missy!), firing a jagged lightning bolt towards Elita One! If this hits, she'll find her systems going haywire. More Than Meets The Eye! F-16XL Jet Fighter transforms into robot mode! Combat: Needlenose misses Elita One with his Electrostatic Overloader Rifle attack! "Happy now?" Needlenose asks. "...no," Zigzag admits. The big axe buries itself into Americon, who had JUST peeled himself off of a wall after firing that gun! Defiantly, Americon stares up at Inferno, clenches his teeth, and declares, "These... colors... don't... RUNNNNNN!" And he rears back a fist. "YEAAAHHHHH!" And he PUNCHES it, right into... Inferno's thumb, on the hand holding the axe. Kenworth K1000 hit Bluesreak running, "RUN YOU FRAGGER! Gottcha!" He jerks the wheel to the side, slewing his trailer sideways and plowing over a few gumbie guards while he's at it. "Now THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!" he bellows! "Bust their chops Cons! Take no prisoners! Get that payload in the name of Galvatron or I'll shove all you're heads up your afts when this is over!" Combat: Americon strikes Inferno with his Mighty Thumb Punch (Punch) attack! Combat: Kenworth K1000 inspires Americon, Giant Armored Timberwolf , Contrail, Needlenose, and Buzzsaw with righteous and lofty words! Giant Armored Timberwolf seems to get bored with trying to harass Scattershot. Or maybe he remembered that a base is a -stationary- target for the most part. Either way he's not going anywhere fast without transforming, so the predator Pretender bolts off and starts stalking towards the transport itself. But in the process of doing so comes within view of the Targetmaster having a terrible time trying to contend with little miss badass in pink. Prehaps he can get the drop on her while her attention is on needling Needlenose? "Way in over our heads it seems, this place is comin' apart at the seams." There's an eerie red flash from his eyes, followed by two pinpoint beams of disruptive energy blasting from them. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Elita One with his 20/20 Fission attack! Contrail suddenly feels much more enthusiastic about murdering Perceptor, because if she doesn't, then Motormaster will feed Contrail her own face. She hollers out, "Die, scientist, die!" and she, uh... tries to punch a microscope. Combat: Contrail strikes Perceptor with her Punching a Microscope (Punch) attack! Combat: Contrail (Contrail) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Buzzsaw peeks out of his vent, beady lil' eyes gleaming as he eyes the cowering gumbies. Quietly cutting through the vent covering, pulling the damaged bits back inside, Buzzsaw snaps a few pics of the crystals before eyeing the lighting in the cargo bay. Humming quietly, Buzzsaw flips through a mental catalogue of standard Cybertronian transports, nods slightly, and crawls onto the ceiling. Avoiding casting a shadow, he finds the main power line for the room. A quick snip from his beak...and the lights go out, leaving only the Sciency Crystals as a source of illumination. Naturally, this is DISTRESSING. "He-Hey! What happened to the lights?" "Calm down. You know these old scrap heaps blow all the time. Prolly just a fuse. Oy, Rusty. Change the fuse, will ya?" "Rusty? ...Hey...didja see something?" "Oh, by the Primes...Shut up, there's nothing in heEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The last of the gumbies, in fine Scary Thing Fashion, opens fire on the inside of the transport at random, trying to hit the darting black doom death thing. There's a loud crunch, the noise of a beak punching through his faceplate, and he drops to the ground as well. Perfectly at ease in the dark cargo bay, Buzzsaw flicks mechfluid off his beak, then scrambles up to the Magic Science Crystals. A probe cautiously takes a few scrapings, tucking it away, before Buzzsaw carefully starts using a pair of Space Sacks to fill one sack up with a small amount of Magic Crystals. Dum de dum dum~ Elita One stalks as well, towards Needlenose, doing a standing dodge, as the crackling lightning zips past her. "Three heads. Can't aim." She says matter-of-factly, "Worst thing is..." And then...she is struck in the back. Sizzling marks scar her back, causing her to grimace. Elita-One rolls away from the blast to face Carnivac. "...got cocky." She almost laughs, a smirk on her face. "Alright fleabite, let's dance." Her pistols appear in hand as she bolts around the transport towards the 'King of the Road', to lead the wolf on a merry chase, and if he got a bit closer to Motormaster, that'd be fine... Combat: Elita One strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with her Can't Catch Me! attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Giant Armored Timberwolf 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Inferno brings his axe up, is about to bring it down again, when, purposely? Americon...punches his axe. He stands there for a brief moment, dumbfounded for the 4th time in a row at this Decepticon's actions. "Fine. You want to play that game, do you? Well I can stop making sense as WELL!", and whips his head forward in a headbanging action, swinging his ladder over his head and down toward the little 'con. Combat: Inferno strikes Americon with his Ladder Match on FIRE! (Smash) attack! -1 Bluestreak stands, slowly. Getting back on his feet. He doesn't say anything, but he targeted Motormaster again while he was rallying the Decepticons. And he didn't even know the Decepticons can be rallied. But he took the momentary distraction to fire again at the semi, aiming silently. Combat: Bluestreak strikes Kenworth K1000 with his Ion-Charge Disperser Rifle attack! The gumbies are murdered all Batman-style. Oh wait, Batman doesn't murder. Well--whatever. If he did, that would be his style. At any rate, the gumby Autobots are now lying motionless on the floor, and internal alarms are shrieking. Unfortunately, everyone who can actually fight is outside, well, fighting. A couple of the braver gumbies rush to Cargo Bay C to try to get the jump on Buzzsaw, while most of the rest rush to find better hiding places. A rather nondescript-looking one comes in with a standard-issue energon pistol in hand. "S-stop right there, Decepticreep!" This guy kind of looked like someone who had always dreamed of fighting Decepticons but had never actually seen one up close. Meanwhile, Perceptor's datapad is beeping at him, notifying him of the alarm that is going off inside the transport, meaning one of the Decepticons had managed to slip in. Slag it. And on top of all that, the acid Contrail had hit him with was still searing into his leg servo, the pain getting increasing in intensity as time passed. The scientist turns to make a back toward the transport, but find himself getting socked in the face by the female triplechanger! He whirls around, and a strange-looking grenade is ejected from a panel that opens in his wrist. Some new prototype of his, no doubt. But what is it?? Combat: Perceptor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Perceptor strikes Contrail with his Grenade of Science! attack! Combat: Perceptor's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Contrail. Autobot Battlestation as Carnivac pusses out, Scattershot redirects weapons systems to all forward batteries, prepping the megavolt for another round. <> Combat: Autobot Battlestation takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Perceptor says, "A Decepticon has entered the transport, Scattershot." Needlenose shakes Zigzag like Sideswipe shaking an EDC General. "Whrhrhblblrgbl!" Zigzag protests. "You've BOTH failed me!" Needlenose shouts. He now stares down Elita, snarling, "Go ahead, woman, I'm not gonna give you the pleasure of watching me beg. You can take my life, but you'll never take... MY F-oh hey, Carnivac. Sweet!" Needlenose waves at his new FAVORITE PRETENDER EVER. Hovering backwards, Needlenose shifts into a more defensive position. "First one to hit Elita One gets a week off!" he says. Both Sunbeam and Zigzag begin spraying firepower at Elita, but neither of them know how to aim, so... Combat: Needlenose sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Needlenose misses Elita One with his Pew pewing EVERYWHERE (Disruptor) attack! Giant Armored Timberwolf gets shot in the face!.... Which admittable doesn't do much damage per say, he's got a very dense head. The flash does cause him to see spots in his vision though. "Oof! She blinded me with... wait, that's not science. Shoot, comeback failure!" Followed by a cackling howl as he takes off after the femme, following the sound of her running footsteps to make up for his speckled vision. Outrunning someone that can leap 50 feet in any direction may prove to be more difficult than Elita thought though as Carnivac abruptly leaps, rebounds off the side of a retaining wall, and tries to come down on top of her while she's hopefully distracted having to evade Needlenose's partners doing gun-kata BADLY. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Elita One with his Bouncing Off The Walls Literally attack! -4 CRACK! The ladder slams down on Americon's head, breaking his neck and forcing him to his knees. "Blurk!" But, again, Americon refuses to back down, transforming into eagle mode, and he burns his thrusters hard, forcing the ladder to close while he's still between the rungs! Naturally this causes him to get smashed by the lower end of the ladder as the ladder retracts, but... "HA! Now your ladder is STUCK, Inferno! WHAT NOW!?" Combat: Americon strikes Inferno with his Completely Idiotic And Self-Damaging (Smash) attack! Scattershot says, "Figures. Autobots, regroup at the transport. We need to reestablish our perimeter." Contrail is covered in SCIENCE. Which hurts. Science is a cruel mistress. And maybe also a dominatrix!? In any case, she withdraws her whip and tries to snatch Perceptor's datapad away from him! Combat: Contrail strikes Perceptor with her Whiplash Whirlwind attack! -3 Combat: Contrail (Contrail) used "Whiplash Whirlwind": A Level 2 AREA-MELEE attack. Inferno says, "Bit of a problem Scattershot. I'm afraid I'll be bringing the enemy with me." Kenworth K1000 had just finished his inspirational speach when he felt the shot hit him, causing him to skid and roll onto his side, scraping along the roadway. "That's IT YOU LITTLE RUNT!" he snarls as he transforms back into his tall bipedal mode, drawing his sword in one swift motion. "I'm gonna cut you in half you little twerp." And with that, he takes several running, half staggering steps and swings his sword. Kenworth K1000 transforms into his Motormaster mode. Scattershot says, "Is that a philosophical statement or do you have a cassette biting yer head?" Combat: Motormaster strikes Bluestreak with his Ionizer Sword attack! Inferno says, "He's...he's foolishly affixed himself to my ladder. I'm not really sure what to make of it. I'm open to suggestions." Blades says, "Stab him." Elita One says, "It's all a distraction? Alright, Perceptor, you've got the best chance of finding that saboteur. Scattershot, we can provide cover fire, you with me?" Things are not looking good, and it's time for the Autobots to turn the tide. Scattershot's targetting systems reengage, drawing up beads on multiple Decepticon targets. Two large launchers lift into place on either side of the battlestation. <> Multiple shells fire from the massive cannons. It looks awesome. Buzzsaw grins, and cheerfully cuts a hole in the floor of the transport, shoving his sack o' crystals through it and then cheerfully shredding the door's control circuitry with a few well placed laser shots. Scampering back up to the vent, he skitters along through it, grinning as he finds his way to the control center, quickly cutting his way inside. Creeping out into the vacant control room, Buzzsaw chortles in his Evil Birdlike Manner, afore he disables the door here, as well. Hopping up onto the control panels, the Intel XO starts whistling idly while he works, using his beak to push TOGGLE SWITCHES around, as well as a handy Space Spy Manipulator to push BUTTONS, long the bane of cassetticondors. Any resemblance to a simple inanimate rod is purely co-incidental. Happily chirping to himself, Buzzsaw...kinda-sorta manages to maaaybe repgoram the IFF transponder on the Transport's Internal Defenses. "...Hey..." "What? I'm busy trying to cut the door." "...Why are the turrets popping out?" "...Sla-" *KER-ZAPPITY* Primus knows what else that bird's doing in there. Combat: Autobot Battlestation sets his defense level to Fearless. Elita One says, "Last I checked, you outrank me Scatter...for that that matters. *stifled laugh* Can't quite order you around much!" Combat: Autobot Battlestation misses Contrail with his I give you...The Jericho. Area attack! Combat: Autobot Battlestation strikes Motormaster with his I give you...The Jericho. Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Motormaster's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Autobot Battlestation strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with his I give you...The Jericho. Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Giant Armored Timberwolf 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Autobot Battlestation strikes Needlenose with his I give you...The Jericho. Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Needlenose's Agility. (Crippled) Scattershot says, "We'll measure refueling hoses later Elita, for now just kill these guys!" Elita One says, ".....What?" Gunn-Arr says, "I hear they make pills for that, for only Ninety Nine, Ninety Nine, Niiiiinety NIIIIIIIIIINE." Elita One scrambles away from the mechawolf. She's fought him in the past, during the Olympics. Her flare attack really didn't do much against him last time, because mechawolves use a sense of smell...he bragged about that. This time, it caught him on the nose...and still didn't impede him too much. Carnivac lands with authority atop Elita One! She grunts beneath him, "You know how stupid it is to tackle someone with firepower?" Elita struggles beneath the wolf, getting a few more scratches for her efforts as those jaws come down on her. She shoves her cannon point blank into his torso, plasma ripping against his less protected underbelly! Combat: Elita One strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with her Plasma Cannon attack! Elita One wipes her face as she laughs, "How'd that work out for you? Pretty good?" Blades says, "So you know what size aerial refuelling tanker you need. Except you can't fly. Sure is slag to be you, huh?" Inferno looks down at Americon. Clearly this one didn't have a mind to lose to begin with...well, when you can't beat them, join them! In a fit of desperation to rid himself of the bothersome little tape, he steps away from the debri left by the barrels, and begins to swing his head and ladder fiercely like a helicopter blade. Combat: Inferno sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Inferno strikes Americon with his Dizzy come dizzy go! (Smash) attack! -2 The gumbies scream as the transport's internal defenses are deployed in full force, having registered that a large enemy unit is suddenly present on board... "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE AFTERSPARK--?!" But whoever shouted that never quite got the chance to finish the sentence... Outside, Perceptor jumps away as the grenade goes off so as not to be affected by it as well. However, Contrail's energy whip catches him in the side, knocking his datapad away from him. It's beeping even more fiercely now, indicating that the IFF transponder has been tampered with. This further motivates the scientist to get the slag back to the transport. He hurries back to a port leading directly into the control room. The door's been sealed as per his previous orders, so he is forced to blast it open... Combat: Perceptor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Contrail does not want a Jericho! Scattershot can keep it! As Perceptor runs off, she takes wing, blasting off into the sky! Maybe she cannot catch Perceptor on foot, but he cannot outrun her camera! Contrail is feeling very exclamatory. Flipping into a modified F-35B Lightning II, the sky is not the limit. Combat: Contrail analyzes Perceptor for weaknesses Buzzsaw can exploit. Needlenose tosses Sunbeam and Zigzag aside. "You two can take the fricking /bus/ home, alright?" The Targetmaster shifts back into F-16 mode, "Sorry Carnivac, I'm going to have to leave the psycho-gal to you. Tell you what, though, I'll see what I can do against our big crazy Technobot instead." Surging forward, the F-16 ducks and weaves as shells explode all around him. One of them clips him, buffeting the jet with sonic forces. Fortunately, Needlenose is a good enough flyer that he's able to stay in the air and fire off his last proton missile. The missile soars through the air, hopefully not being caught by anyone and thrown back at him. Once was enough for that. Robots in disguise! Needlenose transforms into his F-16XL Jet Fighter mode! Combat: F-16XL Jet Fighter sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: F-16XL Jet Fighter strikes Autobot Battlestation with his Proton Missiles attack! Combat: Needlenose uses up a charge on his Double Targetmaster booster pack! Americon is whipped around on the ladder like Willow Smith whipping her hair at "them!" Alas, this frees Americon from Inferno's ladder, and the cassetticon goes flying, but not without firing a bucketload of rockets at Inferno, first! "SCREWWW YOUUUU!" he cries before bouncing off of a busted streetlamp. Combat: Americon sets his defense level to Guarded. Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle misses Inferno with his Rockets' Red Glare attack! Buzzsaw clacks his beak and, humming cheerfully, Buzzsaw begins Operation: Screw You Science, and slaps a last CURSED BUTTON with his Stick of Poking. Well, almost. First, he pulls a small data cable out, connecting it, uploading something NEFARIOUS to the transport's mainframe. It's a CONTINGENCY PLAN. OF EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL. Chortling, Buzzsaw scampers back through the vents to the cargo bay, pulling the Sack O' Crystals into his cargo space before blinking as he gets a data slug from his CO. Yellow optics narrow in anticipation as Buzzsaw creeps back into the vent, careeeeeefully inching up to it, waiting for Perceptor to open the door, a small data prove helping him on the timing... And before the smoke can even clear, he's swinging down and propelling himself into Perceptor's face, full-blast, beak going for his OPTICS! "SQUAAAAAAAAAAAA! SURPRISE, SCRAP LICKER!" Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Hidden. Combat: Buzzsaw appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Perceptor with his Diamond Beak attack! Combat: Buzzsaw (Buzzsaw) used "Diamond Beak": A Level 3 MELEE attack. KABOOM! Plumes of plasma erupt around Carnivac's body as it burns through the Pretender shell and into the mechanics below, the force of impact enough to fling him off the femme's body. And then he gets pounded on by sonic artillery in the process. After a bit of getting blasted away at the beast works his way back onto his feet, now looking the worse for wear. Sadly, it's done nothing to wipe the mad toothy smile off his big ugly mug. "Would you look at that. I bet all the mechs feel so inferior that a femme has a bigger, broader cannon than they do. With such violent emissions, too" It's really hard to tell if he even knows how what he's saying sounds, because that stepford smiler grin never leaves his features as he turns, and charges towards Elite with the full force of his strength and bulk like a big, ugly, furry freight train. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf misses Elita One with his When Animals attack! Motormaster sends Bluestreak flying off across the ground and then tromps away, looking for more things to 'hit'. Looking around, he sees an 'old' friend and begins moving towrads Elita One. But on his way there, he takes a hit from Scattershot that knocks him to the ground. With a snarl he gets up and turns, putting his sword away and drawing out his cannon. "You'll pay for that!!" he growls and attempts to fire. Combat: Motormaster strikes Autobot Battlestation with his Atom-Smasher Cannon attack! Elita One starts to stand back up, that nasty set of scratches on her face, "So you think you can stop me and scratch my eye?" She bawls her hands up into fists, "You think you can gut me and leave me to die?" The wolf pounces. 'Predictable' She mutters to herself, noting that while Carnivac was a dangerous foe, while in animal form, he had a habit of animal attacks. The Femme Commander is one of the most agile Bots on the side, let alone a practicioner of Circuit-Su. She grasps the great mechawolf as he pounces, falling onto her back. As she starts the throw, she slaps a small sticky grenade onto the beast's underside before she kicks off with her legs. Her approaching Motormaster was simply to add a bit more friendly fire to the attack, and this time Carnivac finds himself launched to the Team Leader. Combat: Elita One has created a grenade: "Wolf-A-Pult Surprise"! Combat: Elita One strikes Motormaster with Wolf-A-Pult Surprise's Small Explosion #11066 Area attack! Combat: Elita One's Wolf-A-Pult Surprise is destroyed! Combat: Elita One strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with Wolf-A-Pult Surprise's Small Explosion #11066 Area attack! Autobot Battlestation transforms as Needlenose's missiles make a big impact. He scowls, cracking his knuckles. <> Scattershot maintains his position between the Decepticons and the transport to prevent any (more) from getting near it. His super big impressive and awesome warhammer phases in from subspaces, and he takes up widestance with the two handed weapon. "Wheeljack weapons don't fail me now..." Scattershot transforms into an awesome TECHNOBOT! Fists! Hammers! Shoulder lasers! Combat: Scattershot sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Scattershot takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Elita One says, "Don't worry Scattershot, There's two of them that'll take a moment to recover." Inferno retracts his ladder and tries to separate himself as far as he can from the insane tape 'con, making a dash for Scattershot's position, and transforming as he runs. Inferno transforms into his 1985 Ford Pierce Ladder Apparatus mode. Combat: 1985 Ford Pierce Ladder Apparatus sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: 1985 Ford Pierce Ladder Apparatus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass ...To find none other than that fragging Casseticon Buzzsaw, waiting to pounce on him from a vent! Oh yes, Perceptor remembers -that- scrapheap from Brussels. He narrows his optics and is about to fire upon the bird but alas he's too late! Buzzsaw lunges at his face, pecking away at his optics. Ouch, that hurt. He grabs the Casseticon and attempts to rip him away from his head and throw him /hard/ against the back wall. "Ah, I see you have thought to commandeer the entire transport. Clever, I'll admit. But not nearly clever -enough.-" Now, just what could be talking about...? Yes, despite the attack, Perceptor had taken note of the fact that Buzzsaw had been hacking the computer, and had a fair idea of what he must have had in mind. Commandeering the transport, that is. And seeing as he's already switched the IFF code, the damage has already been done. The scientist is -not- going to let the Decepticons get away with this many crystals. No, sir. Not gonna work out for everyone. And Perceptor being Perceptor, he had anticipated something like this might happen. So he'd programmed in a link-up with his internal comm, one that would allow him to send a communique to the system with override codes commanding it to activate a self-destruct. So, as he is attempting to get Buzzsaw off his face, he is also transmitting the self-destruct code. A red light accompanied by a slow, grinding *HONK...HONK...* starts to go off, signaling that the self-destruct has been armed. <> He broadcasts to the rest of his team, the urgency apparent in his voice. Combat: Perceptor misses Buzzsaw with his Into the wall you go! (Punch) attack! Elita One says, "Evacuation?...but we're winning." Perceptor says, "If you wish to be caught in an explosion, by all means, stay." Elita One says, "blast...someone screened for a bomb, alright then move. Perceptor, I'll swing by the front for you." Motormaster is flung backwards by the explosion to land on his aft. He's looking rather banged and beat up at this point. With a snarl he pulls himself upward, says something into his com and begins to walk backwards, keeping an eye on the others in front of him. Bluestreak says, "How come things explode when it involves you Perceptor?" F-16XL Jet Fighter chuckles as his missile gives Scattershot a good hard whallup, considering what to do now. "Sunbeam, Zigzag, lock target onto..." he trails off, "Oh, right." Both Targetmasters are down on the ground where Needlenose tossed them, casually strolling away from the battlefield. The F-16 circles around the battlefield, trying to see if anyone needs any help. Finally, Motormaster gives the order. *begin ret--* and Needlenose is already gone. Combat: F-16XL Jet Fighter begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-35B Lightning II Combat: Motormaster begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Bluestreak, 1985 Ford Pierce Ladder Apparatus, Buzzsaw, Scattershot, F-35B Lightning II , Perceptor, Elita One, Robotic Bald Eagle , Giant Armored Timberwolf , and F-16XL Jet Fighter Elita One says, "Because I'm usually watching his back, Blue." Torque says, "I think it's just a scientist thing." Giant Armored Timberwolf only manages to get out a yelp before he's grabbed, slapped with a bomb, and flung close enough to Motormaster that they both get caught up in the explosion. Fortunately for the Stunticon, he doesn't get the worst of it. Carnivac is at the epicenter of the bomb since it was stuck to him, and as a result is sent arcing into the air with a trail of smoke in his wake, launched well away from Iacon. "Looks like Team Decepticon is blasting off agaaaaaaaain~" Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Buzzsaw, F-35B Lightning II , Robotic Bald Eagle , and F-16XL Jet Fighter Robotic Bald Eagle is about to hurl himself at Inferno again, but once the retreat is sounded, he thinks better of it, soaring up and away! "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think this went really well!" Bluestreak says, "Here I thought Wheeljack was most notorious for explosions." Elita One says, "Maybe on Earth..." Buzzsaw lazily flips out of the way of the grab, digging talons into Perceptor's wrist as he slides around it, then kicks off, landing on the wall and smirking. "Ah-HAH! But, I /anticipated/ that you would have such a contingency planned out. Which is why I took the liberty of disabling the self-destruct's /deactivation/ mechanisms. And, I will note that we are firmly in the entry-way to this facility, which will inflict ADDITIONAL damage. A shame I couldn't get those crystals, however, but I shall win NEXT time, and then I will FEAST ON YOUR OPTICS!" Clacking his beak menacingly, Buzzsaw sprints up the wall, along the ceiling, and power-dives his way out through the open doorway, thrusters kicking on as he rendeveous with Contrail, a small number of the Magic Science Crystals secured in his cargo compartment. Combat: Buzzsaw begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-35B Lightning II , Robotic Bald Eagle , and F-16XL Jet Fighter Perceptor sighs. "Just read the report later..." F-35B Lightning II allows Buzzsaw to hitch a ride, because wow, Buzzsaw is actually useful! She asks, "So... do optics taste extra-good or something? I've never had them. For obvious reasons. Or do you just do it for the sadism? by the way, the inflight movie is needlenose's Beah party. Sorry about that; it's the only thing on Conflix right now, though." As the intro credits start to roll, she flies off. Combat: F-35B Lightning II begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Combat: Elita One compares her Technical to Perceptor's Technical: Success! Elita One moves to kneel, her breastplate swings up on both sides, her arms retract, slipping behind her as she sinks down. A windshield rises up at the end, covering her face as she turns into a futuristic car. Pink Techcar quickly changes modes, her tires spinning rubber on the hard surface of Iacon. She takes advantage of the Con's retreat, fishtailing around the transport. <> Her lights flicker urgently as she waits for the scientist. One of the few times his alt-mode causes a problem, but he's still got a helping hand out there for him. Bluestreak felt himself thrown like those ragdolls he seen little human girls play with. It seems ironic that now he would be thinking about that and emphasizing. Rolling on the ground, he spies Motormaster retreating. As the Stunticon moves, he readies a rocket, a parting gift of sorts for the one who tried to make him a mechanical roadkill. "Hope you enjoy this." He says as he fires the rocket off. After though, he registers Perceptor's warning to evacuate and getting up, he moves as fast as he can, transforming into his vehicle mode. Combat: Bluestreak strikes Motormaster with his Shoulder-Mounted Rocket attack! Bluestreak transforms into his Datsun 240z mode. Inferno follows suit behind Perceptor, lifting his head up in vehicle mode to scowl at Americon, and shake his ladder menacingly, as he drives off. Combat: 1985 Ford Pierce Ladder Apparatus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass That's okay, Perceptor has already secured a good-sized mass of crystals in the underground bunker, along with most of the lab equipment. Equipment could be rebuilt, anyway. So naturally, he hadn't actually been planning on deactivating the self-destruct, anyway. He shrugs as Buzzsaw takes his leave, energon dripping off of his frame and all over the floor. But he'd better get the slag out of there before the countdown completed, so he jumps out of the blasted-down door to the control room and transforms in midair before landing squarely on top of Elita One so she can cart him out of there. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM The explosion goes off, and debris flies in all directions as a small mushroom cloud rises into the air, enveloping the transport. Hopefully the gumbies made it out. Well, the ones who survived Buzzsaw and the transport's internal defenses, that is... And Perceptor rides Elita One just beyond the fringes of the blast radius. He can even feel the heat from the massive exothermic reaction burning into his already-damaged back armor. He can only hope the rest of them were able to make it out as well. Motormaster gets hit by the rocket from Bluestreak and is blown off his feet to land in a heap some distance away. He staggers up.....staggers forward, trying to avoid getting caught in the explosion and just manages to get ou tof the blast radius but he's definatley a hurting unit. Energon leaks out of multiple places and his armor is cracked. Elita One says, "Didn't I tell you, Perceptor.....Always have an exit strategy." Elita One says, "also next time...transform so you're not throwing my balance off." Autobot Message: 3/133 Posted Author Transport Attacked Thu Oct 18 Perceptor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **TEXT-ONLY TRANSMISSION FOR AUTOBOT OPTICS ONLY** While transporting the crystals I had managed to synthesize using the salvaged growth solution to a more secure location near Iacon, myself and a team of four others including Bluestreak, Scattershot, Elita One, and Inferno were attacked by a squadron of Decepticons. Motormaster, Needlenose, Americon, Contrail, and Carnivac kept our forces occupied outside the transport while the Casseticon Buzzsaw infiltrated the vessel and succeeded in commandeering it. However, once I had been made aware of the situation, I activated the self-destruct to prevent the transport's capture. Thus, the transport and the crystals within were destroyed. However, we had managed to secure a good portion of them within the bunker I had previously designated before the Decepticons arrived. Unfortunately, due to the transport's comprehensive destruction, I have no way to determine if Buzzsaw had escaped with as many as he could carry within his personal compartments or what information he may have procured from accessing the systems within the control room on the transport. Perceptor out. **END TRANSMISSION** Uncategorized Decepticon Comm Chatter: Buzzsaw says, "...Americon. Consider yourself signed up for remedial stealth training when this is over." Former Senator Americon says, "What?! Hiding is not American!" Carnivac says, "And people complain *I* lack tact." Buzzsaw says, "... J...just go attack the Autobots and stop drawing attention to where I am, alright? They're...Red. Which means they're...Communists. or something." Former Senator Americon says, "THOSE DIRTY COMMIES! I'll kill them all!" Motormaster says, "Shut up you fraggers! Time to get busy!" Needlenose says, "Dude, what about Solid Snake? He's American and he's like a master of stealth." Needlenose says, "We airborne guys are drawing fire, so I hope you groundpounders are ready to start your pounding." Contrail says, "Is Solid Snake a new cassette made by Soundwave?" Needlenose says, "I... what? No, 'trail, he's... ah I'll explain after the mission." Contrail says, "Oh, one of Blaster's, then. Buzzsaw, kill Solid Snake if you find him." Motormaster says, "I said can it! Attack!!!" Triggerhappy says, "How does he fit all those things in his chest anyway? Does he have a backup subpsace pocket or something?" Needlenose gulps. "Attacking." Former Senator Americon says, "Dumbass, Solid Snake isn't a true American, he's a CLONE. Pfft." Motormaster says, "Aermicon, if you don't stop your yammerin, I'm gonna wrap you're wings around a damned post and leave you there for a Bot to use as target practice." Triggerhappy says, "Ooooh! Can I use him as target practice?!" Carnivac interrupts the bickering with packet-bursts of tactical information Needlenose arghs and wants /so bad/ to retort to Americon, but he also wants /so bad/ to not get twisted into a pretzel by Motormaster, so he refrains. Buzzsaw says, "Inform me if you require targetting data." Needlenose says, "Thanks Buzzsaw. I'll put this to good use." Needlenose says, "They got shields, Moto. We supposed to hit the transport or the Bots?" Buzzsaw says, "Well done, Americon. That microscope sure didn't have a chance of dodging you there. Very well done." Buzzsaw NOT SARCASTIC AT ALL. Former Senator Americon says, "Waaaa BURNING WAAA" Carnivac says, "Fracture his refraction!" Needlenose says, "Hey, uh, I could use some*mummbemumble*." Motormaster says, "Thanks for that." Carnivac giggles. "You're welcome, Needlenose." Needlenose says, "I love you in a totally platonic way, man." Needlenose says, "You can borrow Zigzag anytime you like." Contrail says, "Too late, the human germs are already writing fanfics. More reasons to exterminate them all." Carnivac says, "Like we need reasons" Needlenose hesitates, unwilling to reveal that he still ships Arcee and Rodimus. Buzzsaw says, "Crystal samples acquired. Working on a lil' distraction with the transport." Needlenose says, "Anyone need a hand?" Motormaster snarls, "Con's, if I do not back out now, you will be dragging my aft away or they will. What is everyone's status?" Carnivac's potential reply is cut off by an explosion going off much too close to Moto's position for comfort. Needlenose says, "Weaponless and pretty f---in' hurt." Contrail says, "In the air, only lightly injured." Buzzsaw says, "Well, they were shipping crystals. I've got a copy of the logs, samples, and I'm waiting on Distraction Plan C to go off, with a bit of luck." Former Senator Americon says, "Almost dead here!" Needlenose says, "What's Distraction Plan C?" Buzzsaw says, "Well, I had access to the control center. So I reset the autopilot. Doubt it'll get too far, but, hey, slim chance if nothing else." Needlenose says, "Ha ha ha, that's hilarious. Go for it, man." Needlenose says, "What're our orders, Moto?" Motormaster says, "Begin retreating. Contrail. Get Buzzsaw out of there. Everyone else, get gone. Sounds like they are going to blow this joint and I want us gone before then." Buzzsaw says, "Spiteful. He triggered the self-destruct. Tsk." Needlenose says, "S'fine by me. We got what we wanted, right?" Needlenose says, "If he wants to ragequit, who cares?" Buzzsaw says, "Right, I have samples of the crystals and took the liberty of disabling the self destruct mechanism's deactivation mechanism, so if we can't have that transport, no one can." Former Senator Americon says, "Score one for Team America! Wait, what were we doing?" Needlenose says, "We're pretending like it's Vietnam and bailing, Americon." Former Senator Americon says, "So you're saying we coulda won this but we got screwed over by some hippies?" Buzzsaw says, "...Yes." Geo says, "Hrm." Geo says, "If you require assistance in ascertaining their nature, particularly if they are a naturally-occuring crystalline formation, please let me know." Former Senator Americon says, "Can I eat one to see how it tastes?" Geo says, "..." Buzzsaw says, "Ask Shockwave when he's done with them." Geo has to try HARD not to respond. Buzzsaw says, "Hope you can make more of the data than I can, sir. I'm not much of a hard scientist." Shockwave says, "It will be put to good use." Buzzsaw says, "Nifty." Former Senator Americon says, "I volunteer for any experiments involving the crystals! I mean, whatever they do!" Geo says, "..." Triggerhappy smirks. "You do that, Americon." Buzzsaw says, "Authorized!" Decepticon Message: 2/90 Posted Author Raid on Autobot Transport Thu Oct 18 Buzzsaw ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ SUPERIOR DECEPTICON SPINNY. "Buzzsaw here. Intel got wind of the Autobots moving a large, heavily guarded transport towards Iacon earlier, so we went and scrambled up an intercept team, with Motormaster directing the fighting. While they did an exemplary job drawing off the defense forces, I managed to sneak into the transport and acquire samples of the cargo, some sort of strange crystals." "I fear that I am not sure exactly what they were intended for, but I do know that they were important enough for Perceptor and Elita One to accompany the cargo personally. I've already delivered samples to the labs. One weird bit: Some of the notes I saw mentioned that the things aren't very stable, and are in two dimensions at once or something. I've slugged the data I have at the end of this report for the Science teams." "Perceptor was feeling more spiteful and paranoid than usual, so he had the transport rigged to blow in case of capture. Fraid that all I managed to smuggle out was in my internal storage compartments, but, well, at least the Autobots didn't get to keep all of it, either." "Buzzsaw out." Yay, standard uploaded and crosslinked surveillance footage, data dump full of what could be pulled from the transport's computers, pictures of the crystals, that sort of thing. Oh, and the location of the bunker Perceptor was planning to move the crystals TO. How useful.